Snow Love
by Professor Sage
Summary: Just some oneshot.. heh heh. Raine gets a special visitor one snowy night... NO nothing gross. Perverts. T for.. ' death ' references because everyone's special. Oneshot Kraine.


Sage: OMG RIZA'S SOOO AWESOME! FMA IS THE BESTEST!

Kaya:: shoves authoress in closet : Yup. Anyways. She's finally done this one.

Kratos: **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales, she owns Kaya, and doesn't own Hilary Duff's Come Clean. This oneshot is dedicated to Healing Wind.**

Raine: Sage ditched us.. : sniff : We hope you enjoy.._  
_

_

* * *

Crunch, Crunch.._

White boots stepped in the pearly white soft snow, her light cyan blue glowing eerily against the moon's glow. Snow fell lightly, as the wind swirled it about, setting a beautiful scene. However, Raine's eyes were hidden behind her bangs, only because she hung her head...

I hung my head, looking at the sparkling snow as tears slowly formed at the edges of my light blue eyes, they slid down my cold cheeks as mist came out of my lips. Stopping, I lifted my head slowly and blinked. My eyes resting on the pale moon in the dark blue sky.

_Why did he have to leave.. Why couldn't he take me with him?... _I kept asking myself, continuing on, letting my feet guide me swiftly to wherever I was heading. I shook my head slowly as a single tear slipped down my face before I wiped them away, and sprinted to my destination.

_Let's go back..  
Back to the beginning..  
Back to when the  
Earth; the sun, the stars all alligned..  
'cause perfect..  
Didn't feel so perfect...  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was my life..  
I defy..._

Kratos lay in his bed on Derris-Kharlan. Silence engulfed the cold room, and the seraphim found himself actually regretting choosing this. Sighing, he stared at the dark ceiling, then closed his eyes. Thinking, he rolled off his bed, and strolled over to an object...

xXxXxXx ...

Raine stopped at the edge of Lake Umacy. Taking a deep breath, she shivered, cheeks rosy, pulling out a paper. On that paper, was a picture of the group... minus Zelos.. This was taken before everyone left..

" .. Why.. does everyone have someone.. except me.." Raine whispered, the moon reflected the water, which set a glow on Raine's eyes. She let her hand drop back to her side, still grasping the picture, she let a small sigh escape her lips, before holding her other hand out and catching snowflakes, letting them melt in her hand.

_Let the rain fall down; and wake my dreams..  
Let it wash away, my sanity..  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder;  
I wanna scream..  
Let the rain fall down..  
I'm coming clean...  
I'm coming clean.._

Raine shivered again, as a cold wind made snowflakes swirl about her. She gasped, eyes sparkling as sparkles entwined themselves in the cyclone. Holding her breath, she watched as it spiraled onto the icy lake, ruffling the Professor's clothes. She watched as it fell in a heap of sparkles, scattering across the lake. Cautiously, the female half-elf stepped slowly her feet crunching on the newly fallen snow. A numb feeling washed over her, since she hated water; even _if_ it was frozen. Kneeling down, she scooped some of the sparkles up and blew lightly, the sparkles lifted off and disappeared with the mist of her breath. Shivering she stood up, and twirled around, slipping and falling. Smiling to herself, she'd forgotten about her little ' situation ' because of her childish self. The self she'd hidden so many times...

_I'm shedding..  
Shedding every color..__  
Trying to find a pigment of truth..__  
Beneath my skin.._  
'_cause different..__  
doesn't feel so different..__  
and going out is better..__  
then always staying in.._

And only one person, could see through that mask, and pierce her heart, lifting her up into a dazzling part of something she'd never experienced. Sighing, she frowned, her eyes dull again, and lifted up the picture. Staring at it, she sat up and gazed at it for some time..

xXxxXxx ..

Kratos shook off some snow, Yuan had teleported him from the cold comet, Derris-Kharlan, and around the outskirts of the small quiet village of Ozette. The auburn haired mercenary took a deep breath, ignoring and attempting to shut out the cold. Snow coated him melting, slightly damping the seraphim. He let out a sigh, mist coming from his lips. He summoned his wings, feeling the mana in his body slightly fade. Dazed, he hovered on the ground before snapping out of it and flew into the dark starry sky.

_Let the rain fall down;  
and wake my dreams..__  
Let it wash away, my sanity..  
_'_cause I wanna feel the thunder;  
I wanna scream..__  
Let the rain fall down..__  
I'm coming clean...__  
I'm coming clean.._

Raine drew a quick breath as she heard a _crack_. Sitting up quickly, before grasping hold of herself; ice would break with the mounting fear. Setting herself onto her stomach, she slowly slid to the edge, and got up, stepping into the soft snow. Staring once more at her picture, she tore out herself, and one other person.

" Maybe... it's.. time to say good-bye.." Raine said softly, putting the hand with the ripped side of Raine and the other person up, then letting the picture slip from her hands..

_xXxXx_

Kratos let the breeze gently caress him, as he searched for a certain someone; which was the reason why he came down in the first place..

He caught glimpse of something floating in the air, beating his angelic wings, the seraphim grabbed the paper and drifted, skimming the unseen clouds in the starry sky; it was a picture.. Or, a torn picture, of Raine and himself.. but, why would she tear it? .. As curiosity devoured him, he drifted down and landed just off Asgard. Where was the most likely place Raine _wouldn't_ go...

Then it hit him; Lake Umacy. Flapping his wings, he took the air and flew off...

_I'm coming clean..  
Let the rain fall...  
__Let the rain fall..__  
I'm coming.._

Snow combined with wind blew her forward and the healer was forced to take a step, putting her trembling icy fingers to her sensitive ears as the wind whistled, slowly dying down. She whirled around, staff in hand. But when she saw who it was, she gasped, dropping her staff in the snow, stepping back, slipping on the ice and fell down it cracked under her but before she was to hit the water, the person grabbed her and pulled the half-elf to safety. Raine blushed furiously, eyes sparkling.

" Why ... did.. you come?" Raine whispered, stunned.

" Why are you here?".

" .. B..I.. Thought.. that.." Raine trailed off, then stared into the seraphim's cold eyes, surprised to find them full of concern. " Maybe.. I could.. find ... something..".

" Like..this?" Kratos asked, letting go of her to show her the torn piece of the picture, she gasped, tears threatening to fall.

_Let the rain fall down;  
and wake my dreams...  
__Let it wash away, my sanity..  
_'_cause I wanna feel the thunder;__  
I wanna scream..__  
Let the rain fall down..__  
I'm coming clean...__  
I'm coming clean.._

Silence engulfed the two as they held each other, Raine sobbing.. she didn't even know why she was crying anyways. Perhaps.. because she was so happy.

" I should get you back to Iselia.." Kratos stated softly, breaking the silence. Raine seemed to have fallen asleep, but opened her eyes slightly.

" And where are you staying.." Raine asked, looking up at him now.

" ... ".

" You're not.. going back to.. De..rris.. Kh..ar..lan.. a..re you..?" She asked slowly, Kratos shook his head. " Then where!".

" I supposed I should see how Lloyd's doing..".

" ... Alright.." Raine sighed, as Kratos flew her to Iselia. The seraphim was about to leave however Raine stopped him, gasping at the beauty. The sun, was rising.. melting the snow and shining off Kratos' wings. Raine smiled, fascinated.

There was nothing she'd try to forget.. ever...

_I'm... coming clean...  
Let the rain fall..__  
Let the rain fall..__  
Let the rain fall..__  
I'm coming clean..__  
_


End file.
